


Bratva war

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Bratva Oliver Queen, Conspiracy, F/M, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: AU after season four. Oliver has retreated from society following Darhk's defeat. When Tatsu arrived with a request from Anatoli, Oliver finds himself in Russia and is launched into the middle of a Bratva war. Oliver must figure out who the true enemy is while protecting someone close to Anatoli. All the while, Oliver wrestles with his own inner demons.





	1. Anatoli's request

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was just a little something I came up with earlier today. Let me know what you think. Before I forget, Oliver did not become mayor at the end of season four.

Star City  
Morning

Oliver Queen roamed the streets, for the first time in years unrecognized. Over the last six months, his hair had grown down to his shoulders and covered his forehead. His once short beard had grown to the point that it reached his chest. In short, he resembled how he looked when he had been rescued from Lian Yu. 

Oliver walked inside a convenience store, picking a basket and walking towards the aisles. Oliver had barely begun picking up items when a familiar voice spoke up behind him.

“You have looked better Oliver.” Oliver whirled around to see an Asian woman standing behind him.

“Tatsu.” Oliver breathed.

Oliver’s loft  
Afternoon 

“What are you doing here Tatsu?” Oliver asked as he sat down on the couch.

“What has happened to you?” Tatsu demanded.

“I asked you first,” Oliver said but sighed at her glare, “Laurel died. I realized how much she meant to me, that I loved her, I had always loved her but it was too late. Then John and her father left. Then Thea left because she couldn’t stand the memories anymore. Felicity tried but every time I looked at her all I saw was the mistakes I had made with Laurel that kept us apart. So she left to. Green Arrow is gone Tatsu.”

“You believe that you’re life has no purpose anymore.” Tatsu noted.

“Yes.” Oliver said.

“Then allow me to give you one. I come with a message from your old friend, Anatoli Knyazev,” Tatsu told him and Oliver looked up at her sharply, “he has heard rumors within his organization that his enemies are about to make a move on him. He needs someone he can trust on his side, he requests your presence to do just that.”

“I’m that person anymore Tatsu. Tell Anatoli that I’m sorry, but he’s on his own.” Oliver told her.

“You are a soldier Oliver. You want what every soldier wants.” Tatsu told him sternly.

“And what’s that?” Oliver demanded.

“An honorable death. What more honorable death is there than dying helping a friend?” Tatsu proposed and Oliver considered.

“Anatoli needs my help?” Oliver asked slowly.

“Yes.” Tatsu told him simply.

“Alright.” Oliver finally agreed.


	2. Deadly reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tatsu arrive in Russia and meet up with Anatoli. With tragic results.

Star City airfield  
Later in the afternoon

“Been a while since I’ve flown private.” Oliver said as he sat down in the private jet Anatoli had booked.

“We should be there in about five hours, depending on the weather,” Tatsu said as they both buckled up, “get some sleep, you look like you could use it.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow but nevertheless settled back in his seat. He was out before five seconds had passed.

When he opened his eyes again, he was in a bed. Judging by the feel of his face, he had shaved and cut his hair. He could feel the bed’s other occupant move and wrap their arms around him.

“Bad dream?” Laurel asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Oliver turned over and ran a hand over the side of her face, “what do you say we get out of here? Get far away from this place; live out the rest of our days together?”

“That sounds wonderful Ollie…but it’s too late.” Laurel smiled at him sadly.

Laurel looked down and Oliver followed her gaze. An arrow was sticking out of her side, her blood soaking the sheets.

Oliver opened his eyes. Looking out the window, he saw it was night. They must have made it to Russia, as the plane was on the ground. Tatsu walked over to him and Oliver stood up. She led him towards the front of the plane and they walked down the steps towards a limo that was waiting for them.

“Where are we going? One of Anatoli’s hideouts?” Oliver inquired.

“No. We are going to Anatoli’s house.” Tatsu explained.

Anatoli’s house  
Night

‘House’ was more like ‘mansion’ Oliver mused as the limo pulled into the drive way. It was quite as big as his childhood home but it was bigger than his loft. As the driver pulled the limo to a stop, Oliver and Tatsu got out. As Tatsu led him towards the entrance, Oliver noted all the armed men.

“There have been…accidents over the last few weeks.” Tatsu said as she noticed Oliver’s look.

“What kind of accidents?” Oliver demanded.

“Attempts at Anatoli’s life during broad daylight, members of the Bratva who meet their end under mysterious circumstances, the list goes on.” Tatsu said as the security came over with metal detectors.

“How did you end up working for Anatoli?” Oliver asked as he let them pat him down.

“He approached me some weeks ago when these ‘accidents’ first started happening. He knew that you and I had history, he wanted me to find you.” Tatsu said and Oliver nodded in understanding.

Once they had determined that he was not a threat, the security got off him. Oliver and Tatsu entered the house and were met by a young woman, a little older than Thea. She had Russian features with long Black hair and green eyes. She was vaguely familiar and Oliver was mulling this over when she pulled Tatsu aside. They spoke in low tones; the unknown woman shooting him looks every few seconds. The woman walked off and Tatsu began leading Oliver around the corner. 

“Who was that?” Oliver asked.

“Anatoli’s daughter, Maya. He keeps her away from the Bratva, you are aware of how they view women,” Tatsu said and he grimaced at the reminder, “few know she actually exists.”

Tatsu led him into a room with a tube. Behind the tube stood two stern looking older women.

“They are going to…make you presentable for Anatoli. No arguments.” Tatsu said before Oliver could open his mouth.

Oliver sighed but nodded. Tatsu gave an amused smile before walking out.

Sometime later, Oliver walked out, looking as he had six months ago. Tatsu smirked but made no comment as they walked down the hall.

“Anatoli so owes me for this.” Oliver said grimly and Tatsu laughed.

Tatsu led him to a room at the end of the hall. She opened the door and led him inside. Anatoli was sitting at a desk, talking on the phone when he spotted them. Hanging up, Anatoli stood up and walked towards them, his arms extended in a hugging motion.

“My old friend! So good to see you!” Anatoli said as he and Oliver hugged.

“Good to see you to Anatoli.” Oliver said as they both pulled back.

“Now, we drink,” Anatoli said as he poured three glasses and handed two to Oliver and Tatsu, “thank you for coming Oliver.”

“Tatsu’s told me a bit about what’s been happening. You think someone in the Bratva is doing all this?” Oliver inquired and Anatoli sighed.

“For over year, there has been whispers of conspiracy within Bratva. Unexplained accidents, members don’t come back from assignments; easy missions turn into blood baths. It cannot be coincidence.” Anatoli explained and Oliver nodded slowly.

“SO, there’s a fraction of the Bratva that you think wants to take you out?” Oliver inquired and Anatoli shook his head.

“Not think, know.” Anatoli corrected.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but it all went to hell at that moment. The window shattered and Anatoli was thrown on his back. Oliver and Anatoli rushed to him as Anatoli started at the blood that was staining his shirt. Oliver put his hand on the wound and pressed down, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Go get help!” Oliver barked at Tatsu who stood and ran from the room. “You’re gonna be alright Anatoli, you hear me? You’re gonna be fine.” 

“Prot-tect M-Ma-Maya.” Anatoli said before the light left his eyes.


	3. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Tatsu are forced to get Maya out of Anatoli's house when they receive an alarming warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Russian.

Anatoli’s house

Night

 

The rain poured down on Oliver as he stood outside the house, staring at the window of Anatoli’s office. Oliver looked intently at the hole where the bullet had burst into the room before he looked up and turned at the other direction. Narrowing his eyes, Oliver was so focused he didn’t hear Tatsu approach him from behind.

 

“Oliver?” Tatsu called out.

 

“Anatoli picked a great location for his home. It so far outside the city limits that the nearest vantage point for assassination attempts with a rifle is over ten miles away. And even then, they would never know which way to shoot…unless it was someone Anatoli trusted or they had inside help.” Oliver explained and Tatsu nodded.

 

“You think he was right.” Tatsu noted.

 

“Considering that an assassination attempt is nearly impossible without help from someone on Anatoli’s payroll, yeah I do.” Oliver said as he turned towards the door to the house.

 

Together, they walked inside. As they did, they saw Maya arguing with a man that Oliver swore looked like a much younger Anatoli. They spoke in rushed tones in their native language so that Oliver, who was very fluent in Russian, could barely keep up and had no idea what was being said. Maya said something heatedly and the man smacked her with the back of his hand. He stormed off and Maya caught Oliver staring at her. She then then tried to walk out into the rain but Oliver stepped in her path

 

 _“Step out of my way!”_ she shouted at him.

 

 _“Your father begged me on his death bed to protect you. I will not allow you to kill yourself.”_ Oliver told her firmly.

 

Maya glared at him before storming off. Oliver stared after her for a moment before he and Tatsu continued walking into the house.

 

“Who was that man who hit her?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Anatoli Knyazev,” Tatsu said and Oliver looked at her sharply, “Junior. He is Anatoli’s son.”

 

“He’s Bratva?” Oliver asked and Tatsu nodded, “that explains the attitude.”

 

“I will show you to your room now.” Tatsu said as she led Oliver down the hall.

 

Later, Oliver was in bed when he turned over on his side. Laurel was facing him in a mirrored position, dressed in nothing but sheets.

 

“I must say, you look better this way than the island look.” Laurel mused.

 

“What are you doing here Laurel?” Oliver asked wearily.

 

“I’m here because you want to be with me.” Laurel told him.

 

“Of course I want you here Laurel, I love you.” Oliver told her passionately but she shook her head.

 

“No, you want to be with me Ollie. Dad and Thea want me to be with them, to be here. You want to be where I am, you want to be dead.” Laurel told him.

 

“I won’t be with you even if I die,” Oliver said and she raised an eyebrow, “you went to where people like Shado, Akio and Tommy went. Where I’m going will probably be somewhere….much worse.”

 

Oliver’s snapped open as the door to his room burst open. Oliver sat up in bed and saw the sun shining through the windows. Tatsu stood in the doorway, looking out of breath and worried.

 

“Tatsu, what is it?” Oliver inquired.

 

“One of Anatoli’s contacts within the Bratva reached out to me twenty minutes ago. We have to get Maya away from here, now. The Bratva is about to move on her.” Tatsu explained hurriedly.

 

“What?” Oliver demanded as he gets up and begins to hurriedly dress himself.

 

“I will explain after we leave. There is a parking garage below the house; I will bring a car around. You will find Maya and get her down there.”  Tatsu said firmly.

 

“Maya!” Oliver called out as he ran over to the woman.

 

“Mr. Queen,” Maya nodded politely at him, “if you’ll excuse me, I have to prepare my father’s funeral. You’re welcome to stick around until th-”

 

Oliver puts a hand over her mouth and drags her over to a deserted corner. Maya shriek’s against his hand but no hears.

 

 _“Be quiet,”_ Oliver said as she shrieks against his hand, _“Bratva is on their way to take you.”_

 

 Once he is sure that she will not scream, Oliver removes his hand.

 

 _“What?”_ She demanded.

 

“I don’t have time to explain but Tatsu and I have reason to believe you are being targeted by the Bratva. We are getting you out but we need you to trust us, can you do that?” Oliver told her as he removed his hands from her.

 

“Yes.” Maya said shakily.

 

“Okay. Tatsu’s bringing a car around in the parking garage. We need to get there.” Oliver told her as he began leading her down the hall.

 

“There’s an elevator up ahead that will take us there.” Maya said quietly and he nodded.

 

They reach the elevator and Maya quickly pushes the down button while Oliver kept visual. It opened just as Oliver spotted a group of men approaching them. They get inside and wait for the doors to close, Oliver realizing it won’t close in time.

 

“When I give the signal, I want you to get down.” Oliver said in a low voice and Maya gave a barely noticeable nod.

 

The men reached them as the elevator started to close. One of the men put his hand in the elevator, pushing it open and they all walked inside the elevator. Oliver and Maya retreat to the edge of the elevator as the doors closed and the elevator began to move.

 

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Knyazev.” One of the men said politely and both Oliver and Maya inclined their heads.

 

Oliver noticed how most of the men reached towards the helm of their pants, where he’s sure a concealed gun is. Oliver gives Maya a pointed look and she catches on quickly.

 

“So, does anyone have to get off?” Oliver asked casually.

 

Maya ducks to the floor as Oliver lunged at the man. They pulled out their guns and Opened fire on Oliver. Oliver dodged the bullets and got one of them with an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him out and taking his gun. Oliver then whirled around and struck another one across the head with the barrel of the gun. As he went down, the other two took aim at Oliver. Oliver ducked to avoid the bullets, catching a look at Maya who’s in a fetal position. Resolving to end this quick, Oliver shot up, punched one in the face hard enough to knock him out before whirling around.  Oliver kicked him in the legs, knocking him off his feet. As he fell backwards, Oliver punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

 

“Maya, it’s okay.” Oliver told her.

 

Maya uncovered her face and looked up just as the doors opened. Oliver raced over and helped her up before they ran out of the elevator. Seconds after, Tatsu pulled up in front of them in a black van. Oliver opened the back door and all but shoved Maya in. as he did, he noticed some people rushing down the stairs, all armed. Oliver turned and fired with the gun and they retreated momentarily behind a corner.

 

“Drive!” Oliver barked as he got halfway in, shooting still over the door.

 

Tatsu began speeding out of the parking garage as the men jump out from behind the corner and open fire. Oliver fired back at them but a bullet hit him in the arm. He cried out in pain as he dropped the gun. Growling, Oliver jumped the rest of the way in and slammed the door shut just as they sped out of the parking garage.

 

“You’re hurt.” Maya said concerned as Oliver winced in pain.

 

“I’ve had worse. Get us somewhere safe Tatsu. We’ll need to ditch the car first; otherwise they’ll track us down in seconds.” Oliver ordered as he held his bleeding shoulder.


	4. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Tatsu, and Maya are forced to take desperate actions when they are ambushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Russian.

Russia

Late afternoon

 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” Maya asked as Oliver stitched up his shoulder.

 

“I’ve had a lot of practice, no.” Oliver winced as he finished and set down the surgical tools.

 

“Maya, do you know why the Bratva would come after you?” Tatsu asked as she paced the warehouse they were in.

 

“No. Father assured me that they were not even aware of my existence.”

Maya said sounding as confused as they felt.

 

“There must be a reason. Whoever’s behind this must be someone that Anatoli trusted. And I have a feeling it’s the same person who had Anatoli murdered.” Oliver said grimly.

 

“We will figure out who is behind this later, we must get to a secure location.” Tatsu said as she stopped in front of them.

 

“My family has a place on the edge of Russia, it is quite remote.” Maya suggested but both her companions shook their heads.

 

“That’ll be the first place they look.” Oliver dismissed.

 

Suddenly, Tatsu held up a hand, signaling them to be quiet. After a moment, Oliver figured out why: the sound of approaching vehicles was coming from outside. Tatsu raced to a tinted window and looked down. Several cars pulled up and men were getting out, all armed.

 

“They found us.” Tatsu warned them as she looked over her shoulder.

 

 “What do we do?” Maya asked panicked.

 

“Oliver, get Maya out of here. I will hold them off.” Tatsu said firmly.

 

“Tatsu-” Oliver began.

 

“There is no time to argue. There is a duffel bag on the table, open it before you leave. I have a feeling you will need it.” Tatsu ordered.

 

Oliver rushed over to the table she gestured to and opened it. He stared shocked at what was inside before he realized he didn’t have time to be surprised. He picked up the duffle bag and grabbed Maya before running out as Tatsu grabbed her sword and jumped out the window.

 

Oliver and Maya rushed out the back of the warehouse and could hear the sounds of Tatsu fighting the Bratva. Oliver looked out around the corner and cursed. Two men with guns were looking around as they walked cautiously. Oliver looked passed them and saw a pickup truck, engine still running. An idea forming, Oliver looked over at Maya.

 

“Do you know how to drive?” Oliver asked quietly and she nodded, “okay. I’m gonna draw their attention. You get to that pickup truck and we’ll get out of here. Do you understand?”

 

Oliver puts his duffle bag on the ground and slowly unzipped it, so the sound didn’t draw the attention of the men. He pulled out his bow and quiver before handing the duffle bag to Maya and gets ready. Oliver jumped out from behind the corner and fired. The arrow flew out and hit one of the men in the shoulder. With a cry of pain, he fell to the ground as Maya ran out from behind the corner and headed for the pickup truck. The other man turned his gun on Maya but Oliver was quicker. He lunged for the man, using his bow to knock the gun out his hand before striking him across the face hand enough to knock him out.

 

Maya pulled up in the truck and Oliver rushed over. Once he was inside, Maya sped out of there and into traffic.  However, it didn’t take Oliver long to realize that they were being followed. Two cars pulled up and one had a man peak his head out the passenger’s window and begin firing. Maya shrieked, fear in her eyes. Oliver put a soothing hand on her arm, telling her silently to keep driving. Oliver notched another arrow and rolled down his window. Peering out the window, Oliver took aim and fired. The arrow went into the driver’s side of one of the cars, killing the driver instantly. With no one driving it, the car swerved and crashed into one of the other cars and soon enough the back end of traffic was in a jam. Oliver stuck his head back in and rolled up the window.

 

“Thank you.” Maya said relieved.

 

“This isn’t over yet. Get us down town, and then we’ll ditch the truck. We need to find a place to stay, it’ll be dark soon.” Oliver noted.

 

Rundown hotel

Night

 

“Do you have any money on you? Besides credit cards, that is?” Oliver inquired as they walked into the lobby.

 

“Yes.”  Maya confirmed.

 

“Enough to pay for a room? Because somehow, I don’t think they’ll take American money.” Oliver said dryly.

 

“Yes.” Maya nodded as they reached the receptionist.

 

 _“We would like a room please.”_ Oliver told her.

 

 _“Your name please? Its policy.”_ The receptionist told him apologetically.

 

 _“Harper Lance and this is my wife, Lyla.”_ Oliver said smoothly as he clutched a startled Maya to him.

 

 _“I hope you enjoy your stay.”_ The receptionist smiled politely as Maya paid for their room.

 

“It’s not the worst place I’ve ever been in.” Oliver noted as he and Maya walked into their room.

 

It was a mostly solitary room. A double bed was at the middle of the room next to a nightstand and dresser. There was a TV next to a balcony and a mini-fridge was in the corner.

 

“Where do you want to sleep?” Maya asked awkwardly.

 

“I won’t. Get some sleep, I’ll keep watch.” Oliver said as he walked out to the balcony.

 

Oliver stayed out there on the balcony, even after it began raining. Oliver looked down at his arm, where a bullet had grazed him. Suddenly, he had a feeling he wasn’t alone.

 

“I thought you said the Green Arrow was gone?” Oliver looked over to see Laurel standing next to him.

 

 “He is.” Oliver said sternly and Laurel laughed.

 

“You say that…and yet you risked your life to save Maya. If you want to die, then die Ollie.” Laurel told him.

 

“They were gonna kill her, did you want me to let them?” Oliver demanded and she shook her head.

 

“You know it’s the opposite. I want you to live, to keep fighting. Today, you proved that you are not ready to die, that the Green Arrow is still inside you, trying to get out. Ollie, you need to let him…you need to live your life, let me go Ollie.” Laurel said softly.

 

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but was stopped. A dizzy spell struck him and he swayed. He fell forward before the black took him.

 

Oliver opened his eyes weakly and saw he was on some medical table. Looking around, he saw unfamiliar faces: A young man and an old woman. Oliver relaxed slightly when Maya walked into view.

 

“What happened?” Oliver asked as he sat up, noting that his side was bandaged.

“During our escape attempt, our pursuers shot at us. One of the bullets grazed your side, you must not have noticed.” Maya explained and Oliver nodded.

 

“I remember some discomfort but I was too focused on getting you to safety, so I ignored it.” Oliver remembered.

 

“This is an old friend, Abram Babanin. No connection to the Bratva.” Maya added quickly at Oliver’s expression.

 

“He a doctor?” Oliver inquired.

 

“A medical student.” Maya explained and Oliver nodded.

 

“Thank you.” Oliver held up his hand but was highly confused when Abram back up sharply.

 

“You may have attempted to strangle him when he worked on you.” Maya added before apologizing to Abram in Russian.

 

Oliver nodded and stood up. They needed to get back to the hotel, before the Bratva spotted them.

 


	5. Reason to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver opens up to Maya as they grow closer

Russia hotel  
Night

“Room service isn’t bad,” Oliver noted as he and Maya ate their food, “So tell me, why you ran out into the rain that night?”

“My father had just died.” Maya averted her gaze.

“When my father died, my first response wasn’t to kill myself. Did Anatoli, your father, tell you something that night?” Oliver asked and Maya was silent. “Maya, why did your brother hit you? What were you arguing about?”

“Before you had arrived, my father was making arrangements in the event of his death.” Maya began slowly.

“What kind of arrangements?” Oliver demanded.

“My father had a company, a more legitimate way to make money. He told me, in the event of his death, I would inherit it. I don’t know why, I never wanted it, Junior always wanted it, it was all he wanted.” Maya admitted.

“That’s why,” Oliver said and she looked up at him, “your brother was hungry for power, he wanted it all. You never wanted power; you weren’t tempted by it, that’s why he chose you. And I think that’s why the Bratva are after you. Whoever’s behind this does not want you taking over Anatoli’s company.” 

Russia, next day  
Morning

“We need to keep moving.” Oliver told Maya as they walked along the sidewalk.

“We should take the ferry.” Maya suggested and Oliver looked out over sea as he paused.

“The first time I met your father, was on a boat,” Oliver mentioned randomly and she looked over at him, “a freighter, the freighter from hell. There were times I didn’t think I’d survive that boat.”

“My father told me stories about it,” Maya said and Oliver turned towards her, “he believed that surviving it meant he had overcome god’s test.”

“Anatoli didn’t strike me as religious.” Oliver said dryly and Maya giggled.

“It wasn’t something he advertised. He believed that surviving the Amazo meant that he could find peace. You as well. You do not sleep well,” Maya noted and Oliver tensed, “you cry out as you dream. Who’s Laurel?”

“Someone I used to know.” Oliver said after several moments passed and Maya nodded, accepting that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“We should find shelter, it will rain soon.” Maya noted as she and Oliver looked up at the sky as it was beginning to darken.

“Once the sky clears up, we’ll take the ferry out of Russia and I’ll try and contact some friends. Then we’ll regroup; find out what’s going on here.” Oliver said and Maya nodded.

“There is an inn up ahead; we can stay there until it is time.” Maya told him and he nodded in agreement.

Inn   
Afternoon

“Here, have some tea.” Maya held the cup out to Oliver.

“Thank you.” Oliver said as he took it and took a sip, “it’s good.”

“Thank you.” Maya said as she sat down next to him.

“She was the love of my life,” Oliver said and Maya over at him confused, “her name was Laurel Lance. She died six months ago…and it feels like I died to. Six months ago…I lost everything. My son, the love of my life, my best friends, my sister…everything. For months, I went on with no reason to live.”

“Do you have any reason to live?” Maya inquired.

“…I don’t know.” Oliver said after a moment.

Maya took his team and placed both cups of tea on the table. She looked over at him and something seemed shift in the air between them. Neither was sure who moved first but they kissed. It started out tentative but it quickly grew in heat. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist as she threw hers around his neck and he lowered her to the bed. 

Inn, next day  
Morning

“The rain has finally stopped,” Oliver said as he and Maya got dressed, “let’s pay our bill and get to the ferry. Then hopefully this nightmare will end.”

At that moment, the door was kicked open ad two men stormed in. Before either could react; one raised his gun and fired twice. Oliver was hit in the stomach and fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. Maya rushed to his side but the other man grabbed her, putting a gun to her head as they dragged her out of the room. Maya tried to fight them off but they were too strong. 

“Oliver!” She cried out as they dragged her out of the room.

“Maya.” Oliver groaned before he lost consciousness.


	6. The puppetmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with Tatsu, Oliver works to find Maya. Maya learns who is behind the conspiracy within the Bratva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there seems to be some concern about Maya’s age, let me clarify: Maya is around 24-26. There is nothing disturbing about her and Oliver’s relationship.

Russia  
Afternoon

Oliver groaned as he opened his eyes. At first his vision was blurry but then it came into focus. The first thing he saw was Tatsu’s face as she hovered above, looking down on him as concern flashed in her eyes.

“Good, you are awake.” Tatsu said as she leaned back and Oliver saw he was still in the inn.

“Maya!” Oliver sat up sharply but felt pain in his waist.

“You need to slow down, you were just shot. You need to rest.” Tatsu tried to set him back into the bed but Oliver wouldn’t have it.

“I’ll rest once Maya is safe,” Oliver snapped as he jumped out of bed, seeing his bandaged abdomen, “any leads on Maya?”

“No,” Tatsu sighed as she stood up, realizing Oliver wouldn’t be deterred, “but I have someone who might.”

Tatsu walked over to a closest and opened it up. Inside is a man, Russian by the looks of him, bound and gagged to a chair. He cries out in fear as Oliver walked over.

“He was a part of the group of men that abducted Maya,” Tatsu explained,” I could stop them from taking her, but I got him.”

Oliver nodded before walking over and loosening the rag around the man’s mouth before lowering it just under his chin.

“Where is Maya?” Oliver demanded.

“I will not tell you anything, traitor.” The man sneered.

“Wrong answer.” Oliver said coldly.

Oliver retied the rag around his mouth before walking away. He knelt down next to the bed and reached under it, pulling out the duffel bag that contained his bow and quiver. Unzipping it, Oliver pulled out his bow and an arrow, notching it as he stood up. He turned around and fired, the man crying out in pain as the arrow hit him in the shoulder, his cries muffled by the rag. Oliver calmly walked over and grabbed the arrow, twisting and the man cried out again.

“It’s only gonna get worse for you from here. So let me ask you again: where is Maya?” Oliver growled

Anatoli’s house  
Night

Maya struggled as two men forcibly led her towards what was once her father’s office. The door was thrown open and she was shoved inside before the door slammed closed. Someone was sitting at her father’s desk, though the chair was turned around so she couldn’t see who.

“He sat here for years looking out over Russia,” a familiar voice said and Maya stiffened, “I wonder…what he thought of it.”

“Junior.” Maya breathed as the chair whirled around to reveal her brother.

“Hello Maya, how have you been?” Junior asked as he stood up.

“You had father killed…you had me hunted down by the Bratva…why?” Maya asked stunned.

“Why does anyone do anything? Power,” Junior said as he walked over to her, “you see, months ago, when father drew up his will, one of my associates warned me that he was leaving you the company. It was at that point that I realized he would leave me nothing, not the company, not the Bratva, nothing. So I decided that if he wouldn’t give it to me, I would take it.”

“You are behind the unrest in the Bratva.” Maya realized and Junior nodded.

“It wasn’t hard, all it took was a few whispers in the right ears. ‘My father lets that American stay one of us despite his betrayal’ and stuff of that nature. And while I fed the unrest, I also gained favor with the other members of the organization with influence. Then I just hired a hired gun to take out father. The only thing putting a wrench in my plans was that American and his Japanese friend. But they aren’t here to protect you anymore.” Anatoli said as he pulled out a gun and Maya whimpered in fear.

Outside the house, a red sport’s car sped towards the gate. It crashed into it with blinding speed, forcing the gate open as the car continued on its journey towards the house. 

“Sir,” A man walked into the room, eying Junior holding a gun to Maya with indifference, “someone just breached the gate. We believe it is Mr. Queen and Mrs. Yamashiro.”

“Well, you live to see another day little sister,” Junior said as he lowered his gun and walked towards the man, “don’t let her leave this room.”

The car pulled up in front of the house, Oliver and Tatsu getting out. Oliver had his quiver on his back and his bow in his hand while Tatsu had her sword drawn. As they started towards the house, a familiar face walked out and they both stopped short.

“You!” Tatsu snarled.

“It’s been a longtime you two,” China White smirked at them, “although not so long for Mr. Queen, considering our business in Starling, well, now Star City.”

“So you know then.” Oliver said coolly and White smirked wider.

“It wasn’t that hard. If you’ve come to fight, you won’t win.” White said as various members of the Bratva came out from various positions.

“The odds do not seem favorable.” Tatsu noted as she looked around.

“For them.” Oliver said grimly.

Oliver fired an arrow, hitting a Bratva member in the shoulder. The fight was them on, the Bratva firing at the two, which the dodged. Tatsu lunged for the Bratva as Oliver and white rushed each other. White took out her signature knives and tried to strike Oliver but he dodged before whirling around with his bow. Oliver attempted to strike her but White used a knife to block him. She then kicked him in the abdomen, Oliver crying out in pain from his earlier wounds as he stumbled back but regained his footing. White smirked even as Tatsu took out multiple members of the Bratva.

“You cannot win here.” White said confidently.

“We’ll see about that.” Oliver said as he notched an arrow and fired.

White used her knife to cut it in half, sending both pieces of the weapon falling harmlessly to the ground. Oliver and White rushed each other once more before a bullet fired from the air and hit Oliver in the abdomen. Oliver growled in pain, stopping and jumping out of White’s way. He looked down to see his shirt starting to stain red from his blood. Oliver looked up to see various members of the Bratva onto the roof, all taking aim at him. The fired at him and he tried to run out of the way but there were too many of them. Even as he ran, he winced as he felt the bullets hit him. Oliver tripped as a bullet hit him in the feet, falling to the ground hard. His vision blurred before it went black for Oliver.

Tatsu, seeing her friend in trouble, was distracted for a moment. That moment was all her opponent needed to hit her with a bullet. Tatsu’s Katana flew from her hand as she fell back, consciousness fading within moments. White walked forward, signaling for the Bratva to hold their fire. At that moment, Junior walked out, his hands behind his back as he surveyed the scene. His smirk widened as he saw the state of Oliver and Tatsu.

“Excellent. Take them.” He ordered.


	7. Final face-off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver faces off against the Bratva in a final stand.

Unspecified location

Oliver groaned as he came to, vaguely hearing someone calling his name. Oliver opened his eyes, blinking as he became aware of his surroundings. He was strapped to a gurney, Tatsu next to him on a second gurney. There were in some kind of lair, Oliver could see his and Tatsu’s equipment on a metal table. Hearing the clicking of high heels, Oliver looked up as White walked in. 

“Where’s Maya?” Oliver demanded and she smirked at him.

“You should be more worried about yourself.” White warned him mockingly.

“We know she’s here, where she is!?” Oliver demanded as he fought the restraints.

“Oliver!”

Oliver and Tatsu looked over to see Maya being led into the room, Junior leading her in at gun point. 

“So sorry to intrude,” Junior said in mock politeness, “I thought it was time we finally meet Mr. Queen. Anatoli Knyazev Jr. But you can call me Junior.” 

“He is behind this!” Maya shouted before Junior covered her mouth with his free hand.

“Now now little sister, big brother is talking,” Junior said with fake affection before looking towards Oliver and Tatsu, “now, at last we meet Oliver. I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”

“You bastard.” Oliver snarled.

“Bastard maybe, but victor definitely,” Junior said with a cruel smirk, “at last, I will finally have everything I deserve.”

“You don’t deserve anything. You don’t even deserve your father’s name. He was four times the man you will ever be.” Oliver snarled.

“Maybe so, but he’s dead and I’m alive. And now, you’re going to watch as you fail him, as I kill my sister.” 

Junior pressed the pistol in his hand against Maya’s head as she closed her eyes. Tatsu began looking for a way out of her restraints but could find none. Enraged, Oliver tried to lung for Junior but the restraints held him back.

“I swear to god, I am gonna kill you!” Oliver roared.

Junior simply smiled mockingly and prepared to pull the trigger. However, fate intervened. A red arrow sailed through the air and hit the gun, knocking it out of Junior’s hand. Everyone looked from where the arrow had come from and Oliver gasped. Roy, in his Arsenal garb, fired another arrow from the upper level, which hit the top restraint on Oliver’s gurney, cutting it clean through. Roy fired a second one at Tatsu, freeing her as Oliver slide his feet out from the bottom restraint and jumped off. 

China lunged for Oliver but Roy fired at her, forcing her to turn and deflect his arrow with her knives. In the time it took her to do that, Tatsu jumped up and Oliver slugged Junior. Junior went down as Tatsu grabbed her sword while Oliver strapped on his quiver and picked up his bow. White lunged for them but was forced to jump back as Roy fired at her repeatedly. Oliver and Tatsu ran over to Maya and Oliver quickly helped her stand.

“Come on, let’s go!” Oliver barked as they ran.

White tried to run after them but Roy hit her in the shoulder with an arrow and she went down. As they ran, White hissed in pain as she yanked the arrow out of her shoulder.

Oliver, Tatsu, and Maya ran up the stairwell but members of the Bratva appeared and opened fire. The trio took cover behind a corner and Oliver peaked his head out from behind the corner, taking a look at the situation. Seeing Roy engaging some members of the Bratva, a plan formed in his mind as he turned back to Maya and Tatsu.

“Take Maya and go, we’ll hold them off!” Oliver said over the bullets.

“Oliver, no!” Tatsu protested.

“This isn’t up for debate! The most important thing is protecting Maya, so do it!” Oliver ordered.

Reluctantly, Tatsu nodded. Oliver notched an arrow and jumped out from behind the corner, firing. While he did so, Tatsu grabbed Maya and ran in the other direction, Maya looking back at Oliver worriedly.

“So what are you doing here!?” Oliver asked as he and Roy fought back to back.

“A high speed chase and a man who shoots arrow? You don’t think that’s gonna cause some attention?” Roy grunted as punched a Bratva member. “Lyla got in touch with me, had me come over. I’ve been tracking you for twenty four hours. Just glad I got here in time.”

At that moment, White jumped out and tackled Oliver; they both went over the railing, falling to the floor below.

“Oliver!” Roy shouted but had to turn his attention to his fight against the Bratva.

Oliver and White landed on the two gurneys below them. They bounced off and landed on the ground painfully. Oliver stood up, wincing as he felt the wounds in his waist open up again. Panting heavily, Oliver picked up his bow as White flashed her knives, smirking at him.

“Only one of us is coming out of this alive.” White promised.

“If you’re so confident in my death, then make it happen.” Oliver dared her.

Smirking, White lunged for him. Oliver used his bow to block her knives. Oliver pushed her back before ducking under her so he got behind her before whirling around, attempting to strike her with his bow. White whirled around and blocked him with her knives. Oliver used his bow to push her back before he used his foot to kick her in the abdomen. White stumbled back before rushing him, punching him in the face. Oliver stumbled back, tripping over the gurney. His bow slide across the room and he groaned in pain. He was too weak from all the bullet wounds he had sustained over the last twenty four hours and the blood loss. It looked like this was the end for him. Almost as soon as he finished thinking that, he spotted the pistol Junior had dropped earlier, right in front of him.

“Come out and face your fate Oliver.” White taunted him as she walked forward. 

Shakily, Oliver stood up and walked out from behind the gurney. White smirked, thinking he was giving himself up to die. Then Oliver raised the pistol and fired three times. White couldn’t even react and her body jolted as the bullets hit her in the chest. She dropped her knives, stumbling back before falling to the floor as she bled out. Oliver threw the gun to the floor and walked two steps before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Ollie?” 

In his mind’s eye, Oliver saw Laurel, lying in bed.

“Laurel.” Oliver said her name like a prayer.

“You’re in the abyss between life and death Ollie. Will you stay here with me…or continue on in life?” Laurel asked him.

“I’m not staying, I can’t…not yet. If the last few days have taught me anything, it’s that my life still has purpose. Star City still needs to be protected. I have to go back Laurel.” Oliver told her. 

“I knew you’d make the right choice eventually,” Laurel smiled as she put a hand on his cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you Laurel, I always have and I always will. But it’s not my time yet. Hopefully I see you when my time is up but for now, this is goodbye.”

“I’ll be waiting for, with Tommy and your parents.” Laurel told him before kissing him.

Once she broke away, Laurel stood up from the bed and walked away from it. She opened the bedroom door, which had a bright, blinding light shining from the hallway. Laurel walked into the light and shut the door behind her.

Oliver groaned as he lifted his head up. Roy was in front of him, kneeling on front of him with a concerned look shinning in his eyes.

“You okay?” Roy asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Oliver answered truthfully, “but I think you need to get me to a hospital.”

“Okay.” Roy said as he laughed.

Oliver joined as he relished in it. Despite the pain, he was okay. For the first time since he had watched the love of his life die…he was okay.


	8. Fighting the good fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His spitit restored and his purpose renewed, Oliver says goodbye to Tatsu and Maya before returning to Star City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who has supported this story.

It had been a week since the defeat of Junior and his supporters. Oliver had alerted the other Bratva to what had happened over the last few days and had handed Junior over to him. Maya had inquired to her brother’s fate but Oliver had simply replied ‘Bratva doesn’t handle betrayal well.’

Oliver had spent the week at the hospital, recovering from his injuries. Roy had stayed to make sure Oliver was alright before leaving, both he and Roy agreeing that it was best Roy leave before the authorities arrived. Now, Oliver was well enough to leave and head back to Star City. But first, there was just one last thing he needed to do. 

Russia  
Late morning

“He was a good man,” Oliver told Maya as the pair and Tatsu stood in front of Anatoli’s grave, “not perfect but good.”

“My father would often say the same about you. Especially regarding your…activities in Star City.” Maya said and Oliver looked at her sharply.

“What?” Oliver asked, playing dumb.

“It’s okay, I figured it out. I never understood what my father was talking about…until I saw you fire an arrow. You’re the Green Arrow.” Maya said as she looked over at him.

“Maya-”

“I won’t say anything,” Maya cut him off, “except that what you have done defies expectation, defies heroism. I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me in the last few days.”

“And you’ll never have to.” Oliver thanked her.

Russian air field  
Afternoon

“You can always come with me you know.” Oliver told Tatsu as the three of them stood outside a jet owned by Anatoli’s-or Maya’s now-company.

“Star City is your home, your mission Oliver. I will return to my life of isolation now that Maya is safe.” Tatsu said as she looked over at Maya.

“Well, the offer is always open,” Oliver said as the two huffed, “take care of yourself Tatsu.”

“You as well Oliver.” Tatsu said as she stepped back.

Noting the look between Oliver and Maya, Tatsu smirked before walking off, giving them some privacy. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

“So…” Oliver trailed off awkwardly.

“Your place is in Star City. Mine is here, in Russia. It could never work out between us.” Maya told him and he relaxed as he nodded.

“I’m a soldier; I’ve been running from that for too long. It’s time for me to come out of hiding…I gotta fight the good fight Maya. Maybe in another life.” Oliver told her gently.

“Maybe in another life.” Maya agreed.

Maya leaned forward and they shared a brief kiss before Maya pulled back. With a kind smile, Oliver nodded at her before he turned, walking towards the jet and boarded. Oliver sat in his seat and buckled up, looking out the window. He waved at Maya and Tatsu just as the plane started to take off.

Star city  
Night

Oliver walked into his old campaign office, looking around in disinterest. Walking towards the back, Oliver pressed the button and the elevator opened up. Getting on, Oliver waited until the door opened up again and got off. Looking around at his dust filled lair, Oliver walked inside, noting how he needed to clean up. Oliver walked to the cases and put his thumb on the scanner and stood back as it opened up, revealing his Green Arrow suit.

“Time to go to work.” Oliver said to himself.

Star City  
Later

“Alright, here’s the plan.” A crime boss began as his gang was assembled before him.

Suddenly, an arrow landed on the table and they all jumped back. They all looked up to see Green Arrow standing on the balcony overlooking them, an arrow notched.

“You have failed this city!” Green Arrow shouted as he fired.


End file.
